The Little Green House
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Even after hundreds of years, Zim had never left his base, had never abandoned his mission. What happens when someone enters his property? I don't own Invader Zim. ONE-SHOT!


(A/N: HIII! I'm writing an Invader Zim one-shot! Sorry, this story has NOTHING to do with "Tak Is Back", just Zimmy Zim! I've had this in my head for a while, but it was undeveloped. So, here it is, hot off of the presses! I hope you enjoy!

I wouldn't call these children OCs...I'm just using them for the story...)

"Derek, pass the ball over here!"

"Alright...here it comes...!"

_KICK!_

_"_UGH, Jack, you missed it!"

These three siblings, the oldest, Derek, the middle child and only girl, Rachel, and the littlest, Jack, were playing soccer in their cul-de-sac.

Unfortunately for these idiotic children, their soccer ball had bounced over a fence and landed in the lawn of an alien.

And Jack began to toddle over to that very lawn."Don't worry, Rachel, I'll go get it!"

"NO!" His siblings yelled out in unison.

The boy looked back.

"What's the matter?"

"You imbecile!" insulted Rachel.

"Don't you know you lives there?" added Derek.

"No," Jack shook his head and shrugged.

For the next thirty seconds, Derek and Rachel debated over who would tell Jack the tale. Until Rachel won in rock-paper-scissors.

"YYYES!" she cheered."Okay, listen up, Jack. This story is not a pleasant one...

"Once upon a time, there was a happy little girly girl named Candy. She lived in that house right next to the freaky green one. There were weird tube things in her walls and she wondered where they were coming from. When she went outside to investigate, she found that the tubes were coming from the little house next door.

"She thought the house was weird, so she went up to the door and knocked on it. Almost instantly, a little green boy with black hair and lavender eyes answered.

"As she asked him questions and stuff, he got increasingly annoyed with her and kept ordering her to leave, but she was interested in the little boy.

"His voice was all weird, and he didn't seem to understand common sayings. His appearance was odd too. As if the green skin weren't enough, this kid was barely three soccer balls tall, he wore a pink dress, he didn't have ears or a nose, and he had zipper-like teeth with a wormy tongue..."

The most terrifying image flashed into Jack's brain. He shuddered.

"Anyway, after a bit, Candy asked to go into the boy's house. Finally, he started smiling and agreed to let her in..."

"NO...!" Jack cried.

Rachel giggled and continued.

"Yes...so, she went into his house and the green boy closed and locked the door...it was dark inside, pitch black. So dark, Candy couldn't see anything once the door was closed. At the last minute, she tried to run for the door, regretting her decision, but she was too late...she heard maniacal laughter, this time there seemed to be two voices. The other, less maniacal, laugh was high-pitched and sounded like a child's. Before Candy could ask who was there...she was already gone."

Jack's eyes widened in fear."Wh...What happened to her...?"

"I heard that the boy experimented on her!" spoke up Derek."He made her drink chemicals and stuff that mutated her!"

"Shut up, Derek, I'm telling the story!" Rachel stuck her tongue out at her older brother."Plus, that's not what happened even!"

She turned back to Jack with a spooky look on her face."The boy made a machine with mechanical arms that yanked her organs out of her one by one! ...until she was DEAD... and no one came to her funeral."

"Guh...what was the boy's name?" asked Jack, now trembling.

Rachel smirked and then paused for dramatic effect.

"...ZAM."

"AHHHH!" exclaimed Jack.

"Are you SURE that was his name?" said Derek, skeptical.

His sister ignored him."So, wanna go get the ball? Or are you too SCARED of Zam?"

"I-I'm not scared!" With that, Jack dashed off to retrieve the soccer ball.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rachel burst out laughing.

Derek looked on in disapproval.

"Not cool, sis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the fence, it was strangely dark. It was as if none of the sunlight reached this home. An ominous fog was close to the ground as Jack padded silently along the path. As he did so, he passed a few lawn gnomes. They were aged and broken, making them even creepier than ordinary gnomes. He could of sworn that he even saw one move.

Along the way, Jack also spotted a lawn flamingo, a lawn pufferfish and a sign that read "I 3 EARTH"(A/N: Sorry, couldn't make a heart!).

Eventually, he found his ball. Unfortunately, it was quite close to the door. Jack took a deep breath and made his way over there. While Jack was crouching down, he noticed that the door had a men's bathroom sign on it.

He chuckled at this, but then gasped as he saw the door creaking open.

His heartbeat became faster and louder, the pumping noise filled his ears. He thought of picking up his ball and getting the heck out of there, but his body just wouldn't move.

At last, the door was fully open...

And there stood a little green boy with black hair and lavender eyes. He was wearing a striped pink dress and an irritated expression. He was a bit taller than the astonished human.

Jack stared at the boy and the boy stared back.

Then, the silence was broken."MASTERRR! IS THE PIZZA HERE YET?!" yelled a giddy, piercing voice from inside.

"NOT YET, GIR!" the boy replied after twitching his eye. Then he turned to Jack."State your business, pig-smelly!"

Jack eyed him with disbelief, but finally managed to speak and pick up his ball."I...was just coming to get my soccer ball! My brother kicked it here by accident, and I am just SO sorr- -!"

"SILENCE!" interrupted the green boy."Take your orb and GO, human! I am very busy with plans of world conquest, run along now."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"...YOU HEARD NOTHING!"

"AHHHH!" Jack ran as the boy clawed and shrieked out after him. The last thing he heard him say was,

"I AM ZIM!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack returned to his siblings with the soccer ball.

"Hey, you got it!" Derek patted his little brother's head."Nice going, bro!"

"Humph..." grouched Rachel, disappointed by Jack's lack of trauma."So! Did you see Zam?"

"Yep!" Jack nodded.

"WHOA!"

"Are you serious?!"

"What did he say to you?!"

"He..." Jack stopped himself and thought. His siblings looked at him in pure anticipation. He smiled and told them,

"...I heard nothing."

(A/N: WELL! I hope you liked it! I myself am pretty proud of it! I'll be posting a Invader Zim poem tomorrow, so look forward to THAT, uh...check out my profile and deviantART, which is editor7...

Please review and fave! Byyye!)


End file.
